vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Natalie= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4 (sprite)= |-|Bullet Heaven 2 (Portrait)= Summary Natalie is the deuteragonist of the Epic Battle Fantasy series, with Matt and Anna being the primary protagonist (depending on game) and Lance being the tritagonist. She is an expert mage in both white and black schools, making her arguably the strongest, or at least most versatile member of the party, only rivaled by Lance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A to 3-A | At least 4-B to 4-A, likely 3-A Name:'''Natalie, often shorten as Natz. '''Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Teenager to early 20s. Likely 14 in "One More Final Battle" Classification: Human, Magician, The Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Staff Mastery, Can negate Magic and Statistical Amplification (with Syphon and Dispel), Resurrection, Status effect inducements, Death Manipulation, Information Analysis, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status effect inducement, Space-Time Manipulation,Soul Manipulation (Survived against Akron), Magic Negation and Statistics Amplification Negation (Can change her equipments instantly during the battle to change her resistances)| All of the above | All of the above, Flight, Danmaku. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (Her Magic should be at least as strong, if not much more powerful than Matt's physical might, which could split the planet in two) | At least Large Planet level '''(Stronger than before, comparable to Matt) possibly '''Multi-Solar System level to Universe level (Contributed to the defeat of Akron, who absorbed the strength of Matt, Lance and Natz and added it to his own. Moreover, Akron created a pocket realm that contained multiple stars and claimed that the destruction of stars and universes weren't much in comparison to slaying gods like himself. Held her own against the Avatars of Godcat, who created the universe) | At least Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level (Killed Space Akron, who warped a super massive blackhole at the galactic core, and was far stronger than he was at the time of Epic Battle Fantasy 3) Speed: Unknown. Possibly FTL (comparable to Matt) | FTL (Able to freely traverse and leave Akron's black hole dimension, from where light cannot escape) | Massively FTL+ (Approximately [[User blog:Kaltias/The EBF party cross the galaxy|'604,672,566c']]. Lance stated that they were fighting in Hyperspace, and were traveling much faster than the speed of light. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts. Like Matt, she flew to Sagittarius A in under an hour) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown (Focuses on Magic, not brute force) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Lancelot and Lazarus, who are considered's Matt's equals) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level to Universe level (Survived hits from Akron, the avatars of Godcat, and the dark counterparts of the other players) | At least Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level (Tanked hits from Space Akron) Stamina: Very High, she doesn't seem tired from casting any big spells. Range: Varies, Countrywide with Genesis, likely Planetary with Ion Cannon. Several kilometers with most spells. Standard Equipment: Huge variety of staffs that improve melee combat somewhat, as well as dresses. Intelligence: Master magician and well versed in white, black and summoning schools of magic. Weaknesses: Does not like slimy or gross things, scared of the dark, doesn't like fighting cute things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Shower:' Causes several small stars to rain down on enemies. *'Ion Cannon:' A giant weapon from Space shoots an utterly massive laser at Earth. *'Fire Storm:' Expert fire magic. *'Ice Storm:' Expert ice magic *'Thunder Storm:' Expert thunder magic. *'Judgement:' A pillar of holy light is blasted from under the enemies feet. *'Pulsar:' Creates a large blob of Dark magic, theorized to be a small black hole but not proven. *'Kyun:' Refreshes and fully heals herself and her party. *'Genesis:' A massive celestial beam with a damage radius of roughly the size of the UK. *'Canti:' Summons Canti to attack her enemy. Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 3-4 | Bullet Heaven 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers Category:Staff Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3